<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>night by the_gods_wife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598686">night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gods_wife/pseuds/the_gods_wife'>the_gods_wife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, with an extra side of fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:07:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gods_wife/pseuds/the_gods_wife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ch. 1: Steve and Bucky have to work together to neutralize a threat.<br/>Ch. 2: Bucky is forced to defuse a tense situation</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>you can find me on tumblr: https://thegodswife.tumblr.com/</p><p>hope you like it! i've never written something like this before.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Bucky plasters himself to the wall next to the doorjamb, blows out a tense breath as he makes eye contact with Steve. He holds up a hand, says quietly, “All right, we’re gonna hit it fast and hard. We can do this.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Steve nods, once, peeks out around the doorjamb and his eyes go wide.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t punk out on me now,” Bucky growls. “Just cover my six.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The blond inhales deeply, straightens his spine. “On my count, we go in.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When Steve gets to three, they both charge into the room at a dead run. Bucky dodges projectiles, sweeps up two bodies - one under each arm - and evades flying limbs as he heads to the rendezvous point. He doesn’t look back to see if Steve’s managed to grab and neutralize the remaining threat, just keeps running.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once at the rendezvous point, Bucky drops his cargo and starts filling the tub. His captives start making disagreeable noises so he cuts in over them with a stern tone that brooks no argument, “I do not negotiate with terrorists! Your only option is compliance in the hopes of a lenient sentence!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Steve skids into the room, breathing hard and face flushed, holding his cargo by one arm and one leg. The cargo is screaming it’s head off, face purple with rage. “Get the melatonin bath bubbles! I can’t hold it much longer!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Keep it together!” Bucky orders, pinning his captives with a menacing stare. They glare back, muscles coiled, primed to make a run for freedom. “Don’t even think it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The younger breaks first, shoulders slumping and lower lip poking out. “Why do we hafta take a baff, Papa? We ain’t even did hardly nuffin all day.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With a grunt, Steve hefts the squirming toddler into the crook of his elbow. Tries to get her ready for the bath one-handed. “Please - <em>ow!</em> - Gertie, just <em>for once</em>, would you cooperate with Daddy? You’re always so happy when you get in the water with all the bubbles! Who wuvs bub-bubs?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>No</em>!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sighing heavily, Bucky puts the plug in once the water’s warm enough. Arches an eyebrow at the older two as he takes in their sticky faces, grass-stained knees, and dirty fingernails. “You have thirty seconds to get in the tub. Jesus, Steve, give me the baby. Go get the bubble bath, please and thank you. Why don’t I hear butts hitting water?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Steve finally finds the bubble bath and pours a hefty draught into the water. Murmurs to Grant and Nat, tells them to swish the water so they get bigger bubbles. Bucky hums a light tune as he sits Gertie in between them. He chucks them under the chin one-by-one, muses, “What if one night you just, I don’t know, <em>willingly</em> got in the bath?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gertie slaps the surface of the water with her open palms, chortles in delight at the splashback. Nat and Grant grab their toys, ignoring him. Bucky sighs, gives Steve a helpless smile. The younger man hefts him to his feet, slings an arm around the brunet’s waist. “You two watch your sister for a few minutes. We got somethin’ to see to.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They hear Grant whisper to Nat, “That’s code for meanin’ they’re gonna go smooch each other.”</p>
  <p>"Sounds yucky."</p>
  <p>"I know."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bucky gets lunch ready.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What are your thoughts on tater tots?”</p><p>Gertie smiles up at him, blueberry juice staining her mouth, and says, “Babba dodo gaga duck ya ya ya ya!”</p><p>Bucky nods sagely as he pulls the bag of tater tots from the freezer. “Obviously, I agree. But should we have grilled cheese or chickie mugget with the tots?”</p><p>“Bissy-bissy.”</p><p>“No, munchkin, Papa doesn’t have any fish sticks. Chickie mugget it is, I guess. Your brother and sister better not give me any guff about it,” he grumbles, puttering around the kitchen getting lunch ready.</p><p>“Bissy-bissy!” Gertie chortles around a mouthful of half-chewed blueberries.</p><p>“Honey, I don’t have fish sticks.”</p><p>She scrunches up her face, brown eyes boring into him. “Bissy. Bissy.”</p><p>“I don’t know how else to tell you we don’t have any.”</p><p>“Wan’ bissy-bissy!” she hollers, cheeks starting to get red.</p><p>He can feel himself starting to panic, reminds himself he survived World War II and HYDRA. This is merely a nineteen-month-old. Who’s quickly headed to Meltdown City. In his best bomb-defusing voice, brightly offers, “How about <em>dinosaur </em>muggets? You <em>love</em> dinosaurs!”</p><p>Which, naturally, sets her off. After five minutes of trying to soothe her he finally realizes what she wants. It’s not fish sticks ... it’s the damn video. The stupid song and the stupid dance. He inhales deeply and pulls up the song on his phone. Exhales in a quick burst as he starts to shake his hips. Her screams begin to subside. By the tenth replay, she’s almost smiling. By the twentieth she’s laughing and slapping her tray to the music. By the thirtieth, Steve and the kids are home from t-ball practice and staring at him with varying degrees of shock and awe. </p><p>“Bissy-bissy, Daddy!” Gertie calls out happily, making grabby hands at Steve.</p><p>Steve unhooks her from her high chair and peppers her face with kisses. Shifting her to his hip, he pulls Bucky tight into his other side. Has to take a moment to  ride the overwhelming surge of affection that started when he walked in on Bucky dancing like a fool for the baby. But he gets swept under anyway. Ends up pressing a heated kiss to the brunet’s lips, much to the children’s disgust.</p><p>“Dad,” scoffs Grant, “I’m trying to eat my tater tots.”</p><p>Steve pulls away to say, “You can’t ruin this moment,” just as Nat pipes up with a demand for guacamole to dip her nuggets in. Bucky detangles himself from Steve’s embrace and grabs two cups of guac from the fridge. He knows Grant will whine for a serving of his own once he realizes his sister has something he doesn’t.</p><p>“Well played, Nat. Well played,” Steve grumbles and the girl smirks at him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>